House Legion
Purpose House Legion values one thing above all else, Natural Order. When all else fails, if all intelligent life finds itself wiped out due to its own failings, nature will once again reclaim the planes. While some may find this counter intuitive, (what point is there to preserving nature if one is not alive?) House Legion understands that life can begin again, so long as there is a place for it. How to Join Attempting to join House Legion may prove to be a unique challenge for some, as it requires one to not only know and understand nature, but to accept it in all of its forms. Upon pledging oneself to Abueren and his House, a candidate will be shown a unique subspecies of plant life that has been grown and cultivated by House Legion for generations. If a pledge is able to identify this flower, they will be considered a successful candidate to move on to the second stage of the process. Stage two, requires a member to accept the Blight that wracked Abueren as a child, and made him who he is today. Nature comes in many forms, and can be both beautifully awe-inspiring, and devastatingly deadly. Willingly accepting this trial, and surviving the ordeal, will find a hopeful candidate basking in the glorious bounty that nature provides, and a full member of House Legion. Tactics House Legion combines guerrilla warfare, with precision tactics in warfare. Legion members tend to use the natural elements to their advantage, whether it is Elemental magics, or simply using their superior knowledge of terrain to outwit and out maneuver their enemies. When forced into direct combat, enemies are often astounded to realize that the tree-faring folk are just as confident with a blade in hand as they were raining death with long bows. Code of Conduct House Legion represents Lawful Good tendencies, but that does not find them following A Lawful Stupid lifestyle. Members muse keep in mind that the dog protecting the homeless man from the shopkeeper he just robbed, considers itself just as lawfully good following it’s master’s mantra, as a Paladin does following his god’s. House Legion values that which will preserve the good of all life, knowing that in protecting the natural order, life my continue to thrive. One may find that allowing the Wolf to ravage the bunny den may be evil on the basis that it makes them sad to see death, but Legion understands that it is more evil to allow the wolf to slowly starve to death, or to punish it for doing as it was intended within the food chain. Benefit life, and prevent chaos from disturbing that which should be, and you will find yourself a strong ally within Legion. Punishments The Blight is the favoured form of punishment of House Legion. Just as a forest is filled with life, so must that life be replenished in the endless cycle of death. Rot is just as much a part of the natural order as growth, and that is represented in Blight. Depending on the severity of the crime, a level of blight may be taken on. This blight may manifest itself in many forms, from directly impacting a creatures sense of well being, to causing prolonged sicknesses. As such, it may cause damage to one’s health pool, or abilities. Lesser crimes against the house may be resolved via trials. A membership may be revoked until which time that a trial is completed. Such trials may include combat, capture, or hunting challenges. These will be dependant upon the crime, and issued on a case-by-case basis. Day to Day Operations House Legion are the watchers on the line. Acting as scouts and informants on the movements of the Xeno’s, Legion benefits the Nine via their success in remaining unseen, nature’s eyes and ears. When they are not working on recon, Legion members are typically working to reverse the damage that has already been done to the realm. Replanting trees, curing contaminated land, and turning tragic war grounds into beautiful fields of new life. Nature always finds a way to thrive, but Legion understands that against a threat of otherworldly proportions, sometimes it may need a little assistance. Outlook of other houses Likes: Silvershield . Dislikes: Scourge , Whisper . Hates: Vigilant , Chaosforged .Category:Organizations